mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games '''is a Mario & Sonic title for the Xbox One. It features several new characters and new events. Playable Characters In total, there are 40 playable characters. There are 20 characters unlocked and 20 that must be unlocked. Mario Series Mario_and_Sonic_Tokyo_2020_Mario_artwork.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi 1200px-SuperMarioParty_Peach_2.png|Peach 1200px-SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Daisy YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi Bowser-PNG-Photo.png|Bowser 1200px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. 1200px-SMPWario.png|Wario 1200px-SuperMarioParty_Waluigi.png|Waluigi 1200px-SuperMarioParty_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong 220px-RosalinaMP10.png|Rosalina 1200px-DiddyKong2.png|Diddy Kong 1200px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe_Toadette.png|Toadette 1200px-NSMBUDX_Nabbit.png|Nabbit 1200px-Dry_Bowser_Artwork.png|Dry Bowser 1200px-NSMBU_LarryKoopa.png|Larry 1200px-WendyNSMBU.png|Wendy Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Dry Bones 1200px-SMO_Art_-_Pauline.png|Pauline 1200px-King_K._Rool_SSBU.png|King K. Rool Sonic Series 1200px-Sonic_SSBU.png|Sonic BBTails.png|Tails Chara_knuckles.png|Knuckles 269593_amy-rose-png.png|Amy DxILArWX0AA9GxD.png|Dr. Eggman shadow-the-hedgehog-smashwiki-the-super-smash-bros-wiki-shadow-the-hedgehog-png-250_408.png|Shadow TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze TSR_Silver.png|Silver 5370297_thumb.png|Metal Sonic Vector_Team_Sonic_Racing.png|Vector Sonic-Espio-2-PNG.png|Espio 1200px-Rio2016_Zazz.png|Zazz TSR_Zavok.png|Zavok Rouge_the_Bat.png|Rouge Jet_the_Hawk_2011.png|Jet Sticks_2_-_Rio2016.png|Sticks Eggman_Nega_Mario_Sonic_Rio.png|Eggman Nega k80oxtry3qk11.png|Wave infiniteconceptart_by_gaming_fairy_dbultaz-pre.png|Infinite classic-sonic-png-4.png|Classic Sonic Non-Playable Characters Supporting * Boom Boom * Birdo * Egg Pawn Referees * Toad * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events There are a total of 28 events in the game. There are 20 Olympic events and 8 Dream events. Out of the Olympic events, there are 16 returning events and 4 new events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Surfing * Sport Climbing * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Archery * Karate * Boxing * Water Polo (NEW) * Weightlifting (NEW) * Rowing (NEW) * Cycling - Mountain Bike (NEW) * Dream Sprint * Dream Gymnastics * Dream Equestrian * Dream Surfing * Dream Rugby Sevens * Dream Karate * Dream Rowing * Dream Cycling Locations Mario Series * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Rowing) * Meringue Clouds from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Dream Gymnastics) * Toad Harbor from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Cycling) * Steam Gardens from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Karate) Sonic Series * Final Egg from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Surfing) * Windy Hill Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Equestrian) * Sunset Heights from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Sprint) Songs As a tribute to the Mario & Sonic series, most of the songs that you can use in Rhythmic Gymnastics are returning from Figure Skating and Rhythmic Gymnastics events of past installments. Unlockables Unlockables can be obtained through Challenge Mode, through Party Mode, or by purchasing them via the shop. Avatar Costumes * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Peach (Winter) * Daisy * Daisy (Winter) * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Larry * Wendy * Dry Bones * Pauline * King K. Rool * Toad * Lakitu * Roy * Lemmy * Iggy * Morton * Birdo * Fire Mario * Bee Mario * Propeller Mario * Penguin Mario * Gold Mario * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Amy (Winter) * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Blaze (Winter) * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Zazz * Zavok * Rouge * Jet * Sticks * Eggman Nega * Wave * Infinite * Classic Sonic * Charmy * Big * Cream * Chao * Marine * Tikal * Storm * Werehog * Chip * Ermel * Egg Pawn * Super Sonic Music Music can be interchanged for the regular event BGM, with the exception of Rhythmic Gymnastics. There are a total of 64 songs to unlock in the game. Mario Series Sonic Series